One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 18
Kent and Tack sat on the railing of Riker's ship. "What does Riker have to prove? He seems too anxious to see Chrono again." Kent turned to see Tack stuffing his face. "WHAT?! Where'd you get that?" "I don't know, I just found it." Kent, tried to grab some, and they tussled across the ship. Riker, put on a cotton shirt, and saw the two fighting. Riker exhaled. "Why was I paired with these idiots?" "Come on Tack!! Give me one!!" "No!! They're mine!!" Kent grabbed a piece of meat, and stuffed it in his mouth. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH!" "You monster!" Riker, walked away, and came back with a stone hammer and banged it across both their heads. "What's wrong with you two?" "What was that for?!" Kent shouted. "Ugh!!" "You two were destroying my ship." "What?" Kent looked around and saw scattered gears and broken boards in a trail of destruction. "Oh..." Riker, groaned, and looked around. "Damn... This was my dream. Don't you think... Your first boat, and then your dream grows. How was your first boat?" "My first boat wasn't much. It was a small fishing boat. I had a fishing boat until I made it to Jaya. Then we had our first official ship called The Titan. But that didn't last long. Cause I was arrested and was set for execution. When we got back to Jaya, The Titan was stripped. So Axel made Gladius. And we've been sailing on her since." "I made this ship, with my own hands. Wasn't easy... I was attacked many times, the ship was messed up quite frequently... But I never stopped. If was the thing I wanted to do." "Mason made my ship, so I love it more then anything, cause every time I see it, I see the two men who raised me and made me who I am." Kent lowered his head. "Wow. Both of you have great bonds with your ships. I feel like I neglected mine now." He stood up. "Gladius!! I will make it up to you!!" Tack, stood up, and screamed as well. "No one can have my food!" Riker got up, and walked away. "Yay, now we can be the best of friends, we can say who we like, hug, and even talk about girls. What a great day, now I am no longer evil. Good guys rule, follow the rules, and all that crap. Let's go save a puppy, and Christmas." "That's the right attitude Riker!" Kent gave a thumbs up. "Embrace it." - Roger jumped up from the lower deck, brushing off dust and liquor. "Thanks. I needed a drink." Siegfried laughed, and put his arm over Roger's shoulder. "Hell yeah, slaves, get us some freaking booze! The stronger, the better! Chop chop!" Hades sat down and relaxed against the mast. "Did that slave just fall asleep when I told him to bring me booze?!" "I'm no ones slave. You hold no power over me." Siegfried let Roger go and stood over Hades. Hades opened an eye. "That's not a good idea." Siegfried rise the blade, ready to strike. "I will no longer take your disobedience!!!" He declared swinging the sword. Hades' eyes glowed bright red and Siegfried stopped. "My powers are in full effect. The only reason why you still have free will is because I find you fun to watch." Siegfried tried to move but he was stuck in place, unable to move an inch. "What did you do to me?!" "Back away." Hades ordered. His eyes flashed a brighter red and so did Siegfried's, as he walked away. "You're body is mine. You're soul is mine. You're entire being belongs to me now. Take a knee." Siegfried dropped to one knee. Hades, started to laugh, and Roger slapped Hades on the back. "So, you thinking of making me a slave?" "Yep." "Try it." "Okay... Bow!" Hades used all his power, and Roger scratched his mustache. "Lame. I don't even feel like doing so." "WHAT?! BUT HOW?! HOW COULD YOU..." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Siegfried got up, and laughed. "You'd like my show? I love to pretend I lose in some fights, so I can see my enemies smirks. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "I don't like being laughed at!" Hades growled. He clenched his fist tightly. "What're you gonna do? You're weak!" "THATS IT!!!" Hades snapped. "Go to hell!!" Siegfried's soul flew out of his body and the body fell apart. "I'm done with you! There's no more playing around!!" A large coffin came from the ship and swallowed Siegfried's soul. "Roger, you're next if you don't comply. Got it?!!" The coffin disappeared, and Siegfried's body laid motionless, and was slowly decomposing. Roger picked his nose, and shrugged. "Okay, if you do so, I don't care." Roger laughs, and Hades starts to scowl. "Fine then. If you disobey you don't get dinner." Roger screams, and bows to his feet. "Please, don't!" - Fea, and Jericho were on the boat, and were fishing. "I feel like Swizzz gave us the short end of the stick." Jericho complained. "What do you think?" Jericho turned to Fea, who remained quiet. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just so..." "What?" "BORED! I AM SO BORED!" The two are still fishing, and Jericho looks straight at her. "Well fishing is boring." He reeled in his rod and set it down. "Wanna spar?" "It's better than sitting here." She jumped down and picked up her blades. "Don't hold back." "Why would I? Unless you're scared of someone who is stronger then you." "Trust me, I'm not scared of strong women." "What would me being a women have to do anything?" "Don't know." Jericho stretched his legs and arms. "What I do know is that if I don't take this seriously I might die." He squatted down. "Can I tell you a secret?" "Sure. In fact, I'll tell you one myself." "Mine first. I'm not the same guy as before. I'll explain further later." "Ahh... I have no idea what you mean, but here's mine. I have a crush on a crew member of mine." "Oh my god... You and Christie!" "What?!" "Nothing." Jericho looked away. "Okay. It can't be Oak... And it can't be the monkey..." "Who are you talking to?" "No one!" Jericho rubbed the back of his head. The Fishman? No... So that leaves Ness, Malk, Rangton, and Tack... And I doubt Ness, Rangton... He looked up to Fea. "I think I know who." He rose his wrist. "Cut me right here. And I'll explain further." "Alright." Fea cut him at the spot. "Don't tell Kent or Raion." Blood started to flow out of his wound. He flexed the arm and the blood shot out into a three pointed razor. "I'm still not used to it. But I am now a Devil Fruit User." "What?" Jericho, laughed, and showed her more. "It feels really weird." His blood loosens into a whip, then hardened into a glove. "And this is the best part." His blood started to flow back into his wound, and the cut started to heal until it was completely gone. Fea, watching it, heard footsteps. Veeto, walked ahead, and saw the thing. "Hey, a blood devil fruit!" He opened his palm, and touched the blood of Jericho's having it enter him. Jericho, face faulted. "Your devil fruit nullifies mine?!" "Yeah." Jericho shook his arm. "Nice to know. Now if you don't mind." He turned to Fea. "Let's get started. " Fea, held her three swords, and smirked with the sword in her mouth. "HELL YEAH!" - Hades walked over to Siegfried's body and picked up the sword. "I'm glad someone killed you. But you're still needed. Or at least your body." Hades opened his palm and a tortured soul popped up. "If you misbehave, you'll get the same punishment as Siegfried did." The soul jumped into Siegfried's body. Eyes rolled into the head and he got up. "Yes master. I understand." "Yo Kira. You know where we going?" Kira was looking out into the sea. "Nope." "That's good enough for me. I'll take a nap." Hades walked over to the mast and rested against it. Roger went over to Hades. "When's dinner?" "Whenever Chrono catches something. Go ask him." Chrono, sitting on the mast, looks to Hades. "Hey, what's your limit?" "Me or Roger?" "You." "I can summon up to three super zombies. And those are the people who were incredibly powerful during their lifetime. Such as Roger here. But I can also summon an entire army that can equal up to the 3 super zombies." "Cool! I'm a super zombie!!" Roger pumped his fists into the air. "Siegfried is a super zombie as well, so I could pop up maybe a super tough one, and a little more..." "Do so, we need an army." "All right." Hades touches the boat, and three coffins pop up. Three men step out, and Chronos looks at them. A large 12 foot man with a long beard steps out, wearing a prisoners outfit, a large fat pig like man with robes, and a small meek man. Hades smirks. "Announce yourselves!" The big man steps up. "Honzo Ditch. Call me Ditch." The fat man laughs. "Satori, a priest to Enel." A small meek man coughs. "Redge Tim. An accountant." Hades squinted. "I might put you back.." "No wait! Give me a chance!" "Fine. You have 10 seconds to impress me. Starting now." "I can adjust your finances!" "..." "I can help you cheat the World Government." "I'll think about it." Ditch, scowls at Hades. "Okay Shitface, why the hell should I even work for... Oh my god... Roger?" Roger looks at Ditch, and Ditch screams with joy. "ROGER! OH MY GOD, YOU ARE MY HERO! FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE, I CONSIDERED YOU MY HERO!" Roger, blinks, and Ditch hugs Roger. "Wait... You died nearly 200 years ago! Wait... I died 5 years ago! Wait, how do I know that?" "Because you were there dumbass." Ditch let Roger go and charged for Hades. "Ugh." "How dare you!!!" "Drop." Hades ordered. Ditch immediately fell on his face. "It's not wise to defy me. I am the one who brought you back. So Tim. You're going away, I have no use for you. Roger. I'm gonna need you to play nice." A black coffin sucked Tim inside and shot back underground. "Play nice? What reason do I have not to?" "An old friend." A large black coffin shot up. An insignia decorated the front. "Ahh. You should know that sign all too well." Roger tenses up. "I do... It belongs to a friend...." A smile formed on his face. "I can't wait to see him again. Old WhiteBeard." The coffin opened... And a man came out. Everyone face faulted. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The guy, scratched his head, and looked around. "Wait a minute... I HAVE TO SAVE ACE!" "Ace?" "Portgas D. Ace! He's in trouble!" "WHAT?!!!! DADDYS COMING ACE!!!!" Roger ran to the edge of the ship then stopped. "Where is my boy?! Where is he?!" "In the grave." Hades said coldly. "Ace....is dead." "No... Wait, I died 200 years ago. Of course he's dead! Can you bring him back?" "I'll try, but..." He throws Satori and the Whitebeard pirate in two different coffins, and pulls them down. "So, Roger, Siegfried's Body, and Ditch... 1 is super powerful, but Siegfried is weakened by the soul, and Ditch is pretty strong. I can pull one super, and that's it." He pulls up a coffin, and smirks. "Great, now a new guy. Hello, Ace..." The coffin opens, and a woman steps out. "Oh crap..." The woman looks around, and looks at Hades. "You!" Hades, screams, and hides behind Chrono. "What are you doing?" "Don't turn around. It's pure evil." "What?" Chrono started to turn around. "Stop! You don't wanna do that!" "Shut up!" Chrono turned to see the woman, immediately he turned back. "Why didn't you tell me it was her?!" "Hello boys. It's been a while. Come give your mother a hug." The roach man, saw the woman, and started to nervously laugh. "Hello, I'm a friend to your sons, and I just want to say, that they are so cool, and they owe me 20,000 ." "No we don't!" Hades shouted. "You gave us that money on your own free will!" "Come on. Give me a hug." "I'm not falling for that!!" Hades shouted. "Chrono. You wouldn't deny your mother a hug, would you?" "Hell yeah I will. I'm not dumb!" "I'll hug you!" The roach man comes close, and is smacked across the ship. He slams into a barrel, and is dizzy. "I thought moms were kind, maternally lovely, and sweet... I was wrong... So wrong..." Their mother looks at Kira, and walks close to her. "Who are you dating?" Kira panicked. "I'm married." "But to who? Is it one of my boys?" "She's married to Chrono!" Hades blurted. Chrono turned to Hades. "You bastard!!! How dare you lie!!" "Ooh so my big boy went ahead and got married?! Why didn't you invite me to the wedding?!" "There was no wedding!!" "So you eloped?" "No! She's married to someone else!" He shouted. Chrono blinked and his mother was right in front of him. "Hell no!!" He rolled out the way and she grabbed onto Hades. "You son of a bitch!!" Hades reached out to Chrono. "I'll get you back!!" "Watch your mouth young man!" She hugged him tighter. "It BURNS!!!!!!" Smoke started to shoot off of Hades' body. "HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!" The roach man stood up, and charged at her. "FRIENDSHIP IS..." The woman kicks the roach man away. "Something important, but not much." "You weak bastard!!!" Hades reached out to Chrono. "Come on! Help ya baby brother out! Just this once!!" "And get caught too? Hell no!" "ROGER!!!!! Get me outta her grip!" "Why do I have to do it?" "If you don't get me out, you don't get dinner!" Roger walked over to Hades and his mother. "Sorry ma'am. But you're standing in the way of me and food." Roger ripped her off of Hades. "Hey!! Who do you think you are?!" "I'm Gol D. Roger. And you are?" "Gaia." "Well Gaia... I don't give a hoot." He throws Gaia toward Roachy, and Roachy screams in fear, and runs away, but she slams her foot onto Roachy's face. "Move it roach!" "Thanks Roger. Now, it's up to you. She is a former devil fruit user. She has the abilities of earth. Regular attacks don't work. Understand?" "Oh. So my son does pay attention to me? What about you Chrono?" "Don't bring me into this!! Hades! Put her away!" "I can't! She's too scary!" "Tell me about it." Roachy moaned from a pile of broken barrels. Kira runs to the Roach man, and looks to Gaia. "Leave Roachy out of this!" "Never!" "Then... MEET YOUR HUSBAND!" She turned to Hades. "Bring your father!" "There's no way I'm bringing him too!!" "You will do it!! Or I will!!" Gaia put her hands on her hips. "Go ahead and bring Atlas. I'm sure he would love to see his boys." Hades dropped to his knees and put his head down. "No! Please don't. I'm begging you! Anyone but him! Anyone!!" Kira, points her hand out, and an image of Atlas came. He wasn't real, but thought he was. He looked around, and saw Chrono and Hades. "Hello boys." "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." Hades said trying to hide his face. "I can't do this. Why'd you do that?!" "What? You're not happy to see me?" Atlas stated, staring directly at Hades. He looked up to Chrono. "That's two... Where's the third?" "Shush! We do not speak of her!" Chrono yelled. "Don't you raise your voice to your father!!" Atlas swiped his hand across the sky. "Hey? What's going on here?" Kira, was confused. "Third? You have a third sibling?!" "Shush! I just said we don't speak of her!" Chrono told Kira. Gaia scowled. "Don't talk to your girlfriend like that!!" "Dammit mom!! She's not my girlfriend!!" "Don't you talk to your mother like that!!" Gaia turned to Kira. "Yes. There's three in total. Chrono was the first, then Hades, and finally Artemis." "MOM! We will not speak that name!!" "I am your mother, I can do whatever the hell I want! So sit ya ass down somewhere!" "Hades, do something!!" Chrono turned to Hades who was sitting motionless with his eyes wide of fear. "I... I caused a monster to be reborn... I am shit. Nothing, but shit." "We all know that, but only you can stop this!" The roach man, grabs a pair of Pom poms, and cheers Hades. "Yes, yes, yes you can! Send your damn mother back to hell! Go, Hades!" "I can't... I can't do it..." Blood started to tear out of Hades' eyes. "No monster can even compare to that demon." "Dammit Hades!! I guess I gotta clean up your mess again." Chrono stood up. "Mom... Dad.. I have no regrets." Two time bombs came to life in his hands. "Oh? So Chrono put on his big boy pants?" Gaia taunted. "If you think you could beat me, come at me. I've been waiting for a reason to beat your smart ass." Roger back hand slaps her, and Kira made Atlas disappear. Ditch, was holding a bag of food, and was singing. "Roger, oh Roger, and you came, and you saved me, oh Roger... Hey, what's going on?" "I'm about to kill the Pirate King." Gaia stood up and stared Roger dead in his eyes. "You've made a giant mistake that you can never take back." "NOOOOOOOOO! Ditch dropped the food, ran at Gaia, and dropped kicked her. In an instant, her body split up in half, and Ditch grabbed the body parts. He slammed them onto the ground, and pounded it until it turned into dust. "NEVER!!!!!!!" Chrono and Hades face faulted. "He... He did it..." "He didn't. She's coming back. She always comes back." "Not this time!" Hades thrusted out his arms and a black coffin shot up. "I'm not letting this nightmare continue!!!" Gaia started to reform. "Dammit no! Why won't it open?!! Open you damn coffin!!!" Gaia was completely reformed with her head on backwards. "Well then." She flipped her head back. "I guess you're up first." Rocks started to grow along her wrists until they completely engulfed her arms. She charged towards Ditch and punched a hole in his chest. "Ahh!! Wait? I'm not dead?" Ditch looked up to Gaia. "That's good news for me but bad news for you!!" He grabbed Gaia's face, crushed it, and headed to the coffin. He grabbed the lid, and opened it. He threw her in, and slammed his foot in her chest, smashing it. "Go back to hell, bitch." He grabbed the lid, and slammed it in. He grabbed the coffin, and threw it in the water. Chrono, and Hades both face faulted. "Hey... You went to prison?" "Yeah." "Which one?" "Impel Down." "Level?" "6." Hades shrugged. "I don't care, you just got rid of my mom. Thanks. Maybe I won't get rid of you." "Like you could." "Maybe I will." The time bombs in Chrono's hand dispersed. "Well I'm just happy she's gone." "By the way!" Hades turned to Kira. "How'd you make my dad appear? That's bugging me. More than It should." "He wasn't real. I made an illusion of your dad. By the way, what's level 6?" Ditch laughed. "It's a secret place in Impel Down. I'm pretty infamous, you see... I not only escaped Level 6, but I got higher then anyone in over a hundred years. I got to Level 2 before the Warden killed me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" "Oooookaaayyy." Hades looked at Kira. "So... An illusion huh? He looked pretty real to me." "Trust me. It was an illusion. She did the same thing for you." "NO WAY!! You made a clone of me?! That's awesome!" Hades yawned. "Oh crap. What time is it?" "It's 4:45!" Roger blurted. "It's well past my post bedtime nap." Hades scratched his head. "Alright I'm out. Roger watch Ditch." Hades posted himself against the walls of the mast and instantly fell asleep. "That must've taken a lot out of him... Or he's just being a lazy ass again." Chrono looked at Roachy. "I need to ask you. Where is Xander?" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc